


Can we pretend I didn't just say that?

by Dangerlove12



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Series [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerlove12/pseuds/Dangerlove12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarkelexakru asked: "Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?" for punky monkey please :) or cophine or any other orphan black ship you feel like writing for ahaha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we pretend I didn't just say that?

_“You have to wake up, Cos, you need to bloody wake up! Please!”_

Sarah shakes Cosima in her hospital bed as she screams, begging Cosima to somehow be undead.

When she realizes it’s not going to change anything, she collapses into the chair next to the bed, most of her laid across Cosima’s middle.

Between the sobs you can hear Sarah talking, hoping somehow her voice can sneak its way past the Grim Reaper to Cosima:

“I don’t know how to do this without you, Cosima. Any of this. Can you please come back? Please?”

She feels hands shaking her shoulders, telling her that it’s time to move on, but no not yet! She didn’t get to say the important things! Not yet!

“Please, Cos, I didn’t get to tell ya’ I didn’t because Delphine and then you got sick and….I just…I need to make sure you love me back.”

“Sarah, wake up!”

Sarah’s eyes pop open at the sound of Cosima’s voice. She’s a bit disoriented but she’s so glad to see Cosima alive that she can barely think past thank God as she hugs her to make sure she’s real.

The thought soon passes when she pulls back to see Cosima looking at her with more concern and something, than necessary for someone who’s just woken up.

“What?”

Cosima smiles, though it could be a little more of an awkward grimace. “Did you know you talk in your sleep?”

“Um, yeah. I’ve been known to.” She thinks about the last part of her nightmare and collapses back on the couch, sighing, frustrated, embarrassed as she remembers: I need to make sure you love me back. “Aw fuck. Um, yeah, uh…Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?”

Cosima waves her hands as if it’s already been forgotten. “Yeah, yeah. Of course.”

Sarah turns over, hoping that’ll be enough to convince Cosima to drop it.

 

Sarah’s on the edge of sleep but she swears she hears Cosima whisper: “I love you too, Sarah.” Maybe more to herself than Sarah, she finishes, “Of course I do.”


End file.
